Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) may be housed within large structures called ATM buildings or housings. The ATM rests on a sliding assembly (generally referred to as a “slider” in the art) in the building. The slider allows the ATM to be moved between a retracted position, in which the ATM is inside the ATM building, and an extended position, in which the ATM is extended out of the building so that it can be serviced.